Hoopa (anime)
Hoopa (Japanese: フーパ Hoopa) is a major character who appeared in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. It also starred in Hoopa — The Mischief Pokémon and the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures shorts, leading up to the movie's release. History Hoopa first appeared in Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures. In this series of six shorts, Hoopa used its hyperspace powers to cause trouble for and . A hundred years prior to the events of Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, Hoopa appeared in its Unbound Form in Dahara City. It ate the villagers' food, but in return, it gave them huge piles of pure gold, allowing the small village to prosper and grow into a big city. Hoopa received a home at the village, granting the villagers all their wishes. When some people wanted to see if Hoopa could beat another Pokémon in a , it proceeded to summon strong Pokémon, like and , to fight them for people's amusement. It defeated all of its opponents, and the villagers cheered for it the whole time. However, Hoopa eventually got carried away, and started to summon even Legendary Pokémon, such as , , and , to fight against it. As a result of these monstrous clashes, the entire Dahara City was leveled to the ground. However, Ghris soon sealed Hoopa's power into a Prison Bottle he had created to stop its rampage, and reducing Hoopa into a much smaller, Confined Forme. Over the recent years, Hoopa was taken care of by Ghris's great-grandchildren, Baraz and Meray in the Arche Valley. As seen in Hoopa — The Mischief Pokémon, Hoopa enjoyed playing with the siblings, especially the more playful Meray, and their friends during their youth. During the events of Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, one of Hoopa's pranks resulted in it pulling Ash and Pikachu through its ring to it. It quickly became friends with the two, playfully calling them "Ashkan" and "Pikan" respectively. Ash's friends soon joined them and met Meray. Later, the group encountered Baraz, who had retrieved the Prison Bottle from its hiding place. Upon touching it, he had however become possessed by Hoopa's Unbound Forme's power, which forced him to release it from the bottle. Upon being released, Hoopa Unbound took over Hoopa's body and went on a rampage, forcing Meray to reseal it back into the Prison Bottle. Baraz and Meray explained Hoopa's backstory to the group, also explaining why Hoopa couldn't travel through its own rings. The Prison Bottle was later stolen by , and Hoopa Unbound possessed to make him open the bottle once again. Baraz and Meray helped Hoopa to resist the power taking over it, and eventually succeeded in preventing that. Unfortunately, the Prison Bottle then suddenly broke into pieces, and Hoopa Unbound formed from the unsealed power. Baraz explained that the form was in fact Hoopa's "shadow", formed of Hoopa's anger of being imprisoned for a hundred years. It had destroyed the Prison Bottle to prevent itself from being sealed again. Fortunately, Baraz knew how to create a new Prison Bottle, so he and the rest of the group headed to Dahara Tower to do so, while Ash and Pikachu protected Hoopa from the shadow. Hoopa summoned to battle the shadow, and later also , , and a as reinforcements. In counter, Hoopa Unbound summoned Primal , Primal , , , , and to fight against them. A climactic battle ensued, during which Baraz managed to recreate the Prison Bottle, which was then once again used to seal Hoopa Unbound. Unfortunately, Ash ended up touching the bottle, causing him to become possessed by the shadow. Thankfully, Hoopa was able to make up with the shadow, dispelling the darkness inside it and setting Ash free. Hoopa then proceeded to save the citizens of Dahara City from the space-time distortion caused by the summoning of all the Legendary Pokémon, even overcoming its disability to travel through its own rings in the process. Afterwards, Hoopa decided to help in repairing the damages done to the city before returning home with Baraz and Meray. Personality and characteristics In its Confined Forme, Hoopa is a very simple-minded, innocent Pokémon who loves to pull pranks on unsuspecting people. It playfully referred to Ash and Pikachu as "Ashkan" and "Pikan", and would use its ability to summon everything and anything for its own amusement. Despite its playful and mischievous nature, Hoopa has a good heart and is capable of protecting its friends when the time is needed. Hoopa also loves donuts, not only for their delicious taste, but also for their shape. Hoopa's Unbound Forme started out as a little arrogant, but deep down decent Pokémon, offering the people of Dahara City loads of gold and wishes in return for food and a place to live in. However, when it started to battle other Pokémon for people's amusement, it soon got carried away and started to summon even Legendary Pokémon to prove its superiority, causing massive destruction in the process. A hundred years later, the Unbound Forme's anger of being imprisoned inside the Prison Bottle for all these years resulted it going in a rampage, attempting to take over its body and wipe out its personality from existence. Eventually, the darkness within it was driven away, allowing Hoopa to utilize its Unbound Forme without losing control. In both forms, Hoopa likes to be unpredictable, often asking, "Were you surprised?" and referring to itself in third person. When using the rings to summon something it occasionally uses the catchphrase "Alléhooparing" (Japanese: おでまし Appear), derived from the phrase "Alley-oop". It also refers to its summoning as "ringing". Moves used Hoopa Confined Hoopa Unbound mod 4}}|0=Unbound Psychic|1=Unbound Dark Pulse|2=Hyperspace Fury 4|3=Shadow Ball}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Psychic|1=Dark Pulse|2=Hyperspace Fury|3=Shadow Ball}}}} Pokémon Summoned Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures Flying in the Air Wake Up Ball Pickup Heated Battle Shooting Star In the Dark Hoopa — The Mischief Pokémon Hoopa and the Clash of Ages Hoopa Confined after introduced himself and his to it. Their only known move is .}} Pikachu Libre was part of the multiple Pikachu Hoopa summoned.}} Pikachu Pop Star was part of the multiple Pikachu Hoopa summoned.}} Pikachu Rock Star was part of the multiple Pikachu Hoopa summoned.}} Pikachu Belle was part of the multiple Pikachu Hoopa summoned.}} Pikachu, Ph. D was part of the multiple Pikachu Hoopa summoned.}} to help protect Ash. It prevented Hoopa's shadow from attacking them but after awhile, Hoopa's shadow sent it to another area using its rings. Lugia's known moves are and .}} Shin'ichi Shinohara |vaen=Billy Bob Thompson |desc= was summoned by Hoopa to help repair the Prison Bottle, and was entrusted on 's command. Hippopotas's only known move is .}} to help fight against its shadow. He carried Ash and Hoopa around, and was shown being able to Mega Evolve. Latios known moves are and .}} to help fight against its shadow. She carried Ash's Pikachu around, and was shown being able to Mega Evolve. Latias's known moves are and .}} to help defend Dahara City from its shadow. It is capable of Mega Evolving, and was used to defend Dahara Tower from Hoopa's shadow by using Twister around it. Rayquaza's known moves are , , , and .}} Hoopa Unbound along with many other Legendary Pokémon one hundred years ago. Another Groudon in its Primal form was summoned by Hoopa's shadow to battle Ash and Hoopa Confined. Both Groudon's and Primal Groudon's only known move is .}} along with many other Legendary Pokémon one hundred years ago. Another Kyogre in its Primal form was the last Pokémon summoned by Hoopa's shadow to battle Ash and Hoopa Confined. None of Kyogre's moves are known, while Primal Kyogre's known moves are and .}} along with many other Legendary Pokémon one hundred years ago. Zekrom's only known move is .}} along with many other Legendary Pokémon one hundred years ago. Reshiram's only known move is .}} along with many other Legendary Pokémon one hundred years ago. It was the last Pokémon in that timeline to have been defeated by Hoopa Unbound. Regigigas's only known move is .}} to display its strength to the villagers one hundred years ago. Dragonite's only known move is .}} to display its strength to the villagers one hundred years ago. None of Steelix's moves are known.}} was the first Pokémon summoned by Hoopa's shadow to battle and Hoopa Confined. Dialga's known moves are , , and .}} . Palkia's known moves are , , and .}} was summoned to battle Ash, Hoopa Confined, , , and . Giratina's known moves are and .}} mod 3}}|0|1=Black|2=White}} Kyurem.png |cap2=Hoopa's mod 3}}|0|1=Black|2=White}} Kyurem |epnum=M18 |epname=Hoopa and the Clash of Ages |desc= was summoned to battle Ash, Hoopa Confined, Latias, Latios, and Rayquaza. Kyurem's known moves are , , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=釘宮理恵 Rie Kugimiya (Confined) 山寺宏一 Kōichi Yamadera (Unbound) |da=Daniel Vognstrup Jørgensen (Confined) Morten Staugaard (Unbound) |en=Lori Phillips (Confined) Ryan William Downey (Unbound) |fi=Yasmine Yamajako (Confined) Aku Laitinen (Unbound) |it=Sabrina Bonfitto (Confined) Marco Balbi (Unbound) |ko=여민정 Yeo Minjeong (Unbound) |pl=Agata Paszkowska (Confined) Przemysław Nikiel (Unbound) |pt_br=Flora Paulita (Confined) Fábio de Castro (Unbound) |es_la=David Reyes (Confined) Dafnis Fernández (Unbound) |es_eu=Chelo Vivares (Confined) Miguel Ángel Muro (Unbound) |th=ธันวา ภักดีอำนาจ Thanwa Pakdeeamnat (Confined) Ittipn Maameegate (Unbound) }} In the manga In the movie adaptations Hoopa appeared in the manga adaptation of the . The roles of both Hoopa are largely the same. Moves used Hoopa Unbound Pokémon Summoned =Hoopa Confined = after introduced his to it. Hoopa returned all of the summoned Pikachu after Meray told it to do so. None of their moves are known.}} was summoned to battle Hoopa's shadow. It didn't stay around as Hoopa Unbound used one of its rings to send it somewhere else. Lugia's only known move is .}} was summoned by Hoopa to borrow the powers of earth. Hippopotas's only known move is .}} to fight its shadow. Rayquaza's known moves are , , and .}} to help fight against its shadow. He had the ability to Mega Evolve into Mega Latios. Latios's known moves are and .}} to help fight against its shadow. She had the ability to Mega Evolve into Mega Latias. Latias's known moves are and .}} Hoopa Unbound was one of the Legendary Pokémon Hoopa summoned one hundred years ago. Another Kyogre in its Primal form was summoned to battle Rayquaza, Latias, and Latios. None of Kyogre's moves are known, Primal Kyogre's only known move is .}} was one of the Legendary Pokémon Hoopa summoned one hundred years ago. Another Groudon in its Primal form was summoned to battle Rayquaza, Latias, and Latios. None of Groudon's moves are known, Primal Groudon's only known move is .}} was one of the Legendary Pokémon Hoopa summoned one hundred years ago. None of Reshiram's moves are known.}} was one of the Legendary Pokémon Hoopa summoned one hundred years ago. None of Regigigas's moves are known.}} was one of the Legendary Pokémon Hoopa summoned one hundred years ago. None of Zekrom's moves are known.}} in order to show off its strength. None of Steelix's moves are known.}} in order to show off its strength. None of Dragonite's moves are known.}} was summoned to battle Rayquaza, Latias, and Latios. Dialga's only known move is .}} was summoned to battle Rayquaza, Latias, and Latios. Palkia's only known move is .}} mod 3}}|0|1=Black|2=White}} Kyurem M18 manga.png |cap2=Hoopa's mod 3}}|0|1=Black|2=White}} Kyurem |epnum=Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (manga) |epname=Hoopa and the Clash of Ages |desc= was summoned to battle Rayquaza, Latias, and Latios. Kyurem's known moves are and .}} was summoned to battle Rayquaza, Latias, and Latios. Giratina's known moves are and .}} Related articles * Category:Mythical Pokémon (anime) de:Hoopa (Anime) es:Hoopa (anime) fr:Hoopa (film 18) it:Hoopa (anime) zh:胡帕（电影系列第18作）